


In death

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: There is a tragic accident and Dom has died. His family is hearbroken. Lofty is left to pick up the pices of his shattered life and try to move on. He''ll have some help on the way, but will any of those friends be able to help him adjust to life or will it just send him spiralling down and make him a shell of the person he used to be.





	In death

"Death ends a life, not a relationship" Mitch Albom

Lofty awoke with a start, haunted by a bad dream. He sighed with relief and rolled over, curled into his husband, grateful that he was still there. He woke slowly, almost like someone had put a film over him, and replayed that horrible dream for a second. As he came to further he realised something was wrong. The man next to him smelt wrong, Lofty hand brushed against material rather than smooth bare skin or a soft t-shirt. He stilled for a second, He opened his eyes further, adjusting to the little light streaming into the window, only to find the face of Dylan looking back at him. He startled, why was he with Dylan? In bed with Dylan? Where was he’s husband?   
“Ben?” the unusually soft voice spoke to him “You’re with Dylan”  
Lofty’s mind against his will fluttered back over the last 48 hours, like a montage from a movie. Beeping heart monitor. Flashing lights. Shouts and scrambles. Hanging onto his husband hands. The flat line monitor. Being told to stand clear. Watching the body of his husband bounce on the table. The heart wrenching beating of the flat line. Time of death 14.54. Dom was gone. In that moment Lofty’s heart shattered, tears filled his eyes and all he could do was sob. Dylan held him slightly awkwardly, knowing their was nothing he could do, but wait. He would help. He'd be there every step of the way.

First chapter. Plan to make it about 4 chapters. Going to draw on Dylan's experience losing Sam and Robyn's experience losing Glen, so both characters will play a big role in this predominately Hollby City story. 

I hope you'll be enticed to read this.  
Reviews are loved more than chocolate and Kudos are loved more than biscuits. :-)


End file.
